Knights in White Satin
by MrsMojoRising
Summary: What if Edward had of enlisting in the Great War before meeting his soulmate? A short oneshot.


This came about for the first anniversary of the Carlward comm on LJ. I don't normally ship these two, but I was intrigued of the concept of writing a story based around a fairytale.

The "fairy" tale I opted to go for was the poem La Belle Dame Sans Merci by John Keats.

And the disclaimer - I don't own the characters of Carlisle or Edward, they belong to smeyers.

* * *

The phrase "between a rock and a hard place" sprung to mind. It wasn't the right quote to use in his predicament but Edward was just thanking God that he was still conscience.

If he gave it any thought at all it would be about the purgatory nature of his situation.

Day in day out, it was the same. In daylight he and the others remained as quite as they could, running a candle's flame along their uniforms hem, digging at the mud and erecting more barbed-wire. Night-time, came the fighting.

If he never saw barbed wire or heard shells explode over his head again he'll be happy, he thought to himself as he cleaned his bayonet. He remembers back to his mothers pleas and his fathers stoic tears as he told them he had enlisted, that their was nothing they could do, he was going. For fame? For glory? he remembers not his reasons, he only remembers those tears, those pleas.

It is only when he realises Thomas is speaking to him does he come out of his memories.

"...I was saying my boots have rotted right through... Is she pretty?"

"I'm sorry, what?" came the reply and a puzzled look

"You looked miles away. A girl yea? I was just asking is she very pretty?" replied Thomas as he put on an old and battered looking pair of boots that looked two sizes to big for his small feet. "Got these of a German bloke. He wasn't in need of them, where he's gone." he added lowering his head slightly as if out of shame. "I've had them a while, I knew mine wouldn't last and you can never me to careful when it comes to your feet. Seriously though, you're not looking the greatest, Ed. That pale and sweaty look is back."

"It's fine, I'm fine" answered Edward leaning his head back and resting it on the make-shift trench wall behind him as he let his eye-lids flutter shut.

"I think we need to watch you..."

"No, really. I'm thinking about home, that's all."

"A dangerous thing, if you ask me..."

"Dangerous?" Edwards head snapped up "dangerous? Not at all. Home. The thoughts of seeing all who I left behind. That's what gets me through it all."

A sad faced Thomas looked around him avoiding the fiery gaze of his comrade "So, she is very pretty!" he said after a few moments.

"Eye's wild and golden. Moves gracifully as if on air." Edward spoke without knowing who he spoke to, so lost was he in the memory "we met in my local hospital. From first sight it was love. Never had I experienced anything so instant. We made love soon after and I cried bitter tears when I recall what I did..."

"What did you do?" came the response in unison as Edward came out of his memory and faced Thomas, Aiden and Jamie, all with enraptured expressions on their faces.

"I enlisted for this God forsaken shit hole, didn't I" answered Edward as the bitter twist in his tale of love made him snort out his laughter. "No bleeding choice but to leave then, did I?"

The others laughed with him. It was a humourless laugh, a laugh of madmen. A laugh of men who had no memories of anything other than the sadness and bitterness that surrounded them daily.

"They're saying no that we're not so forsaken by God." Aiden's words were met with grumbles and tutting by the others. They were well used to Aiden's unshakable faith. Even after the horrors he'd seen. "No, I'm serious. They say it was angels that saved us when we retreated from Mons. Something terrifying and glorious. Something fierce and beautiful held the Germans back as we retreated."

"You're no boy, Aiden. Stop with your foolish fairytales. The Huns ran out of ammo, that's all that saved our hides" shouted Jamie as he got up and stormed away.

"It's not a fairytale" said Aiden again to the others as soon as Jamie was out of ear shot. But Thomas shook his head and got up to go as Edward closed his eyes and leaned back his head again.

"It's not, Ed. I'm telling you now, it's not. You do believe me, don't you?" pleaded Aiden. Though the same age as Edward, Edward couldn't help but feel he was a surrogate older brother.

"Of course I believe you, Aiden. Do try to get some rest, now while you can."

"Ok, Ed"

The sound of Aiden retreating to his corner of the trench met Edwards ears and he allowed himself a slight smile.

_Of course I believe you, Aiden. How could I not when I saw it too? An angel. Wild golden eyes, moved gracifully as if on air. My guardian angel. My Carlisle. Protecting me forever as he said he would._


End file.
